wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tokka is the epicness/Cry little sister Jalex/Dealex
Thou shall not cry."Alex, please don't cry."Last fire will rise/behind those eyes.Black house will rock.''She felt alone in her own house. The fire in her eyes had gone out, and Justin couldn't figure out why. ''Blind boys don't lie.Immortal fear/that voice so clear. "What's wrong, Lexi?", he asked her, calling her by her nickname."I'm scared, Dean.""You're scared? Good." Through broken walls.''Dean knew how thin the walls were, so he stuck his hand over her mouth.''That scream I hear."Justin, help me!"But he couldn't hear her.Cry little sister/thou shall not fall.''Alex was strong, but not strong enough to stop him.So she cried.''Come, come to your brother/thou shall not die."Justin?""Alex? What is it?"Unchain me sister/thou shall not fear.''He had been practicing the unchain spell. But he could see she was afraid, so he sat and waited."No reason to be afraid, Alex. I won't do some freaky thing to you." ''Love is with your brother/thou shall not kill''Alex knew she could tell him. He loved her, like a brother should. He could protect her."I just wanted to ask you if, if there was a way to get rid of a devil.""Not that I'm aware of. Why do you ask?"''Blue masquerade/strangers look up.''That was the strangest thing. Alex scared?''When will they learn this loneliness? Without him, she had nobody to keep her safe. But she was afraid. Alone.Temptation heat/beats like a drum.''Justin found himself mesmerized by her chocolate eyes, her ebony hair. She was forbidden, and tempting.''Deep in your veins/I will not lie.''Alex felt this longing, this ''need ''to be with him, safe in his arms. She could feel it beneath her skin.''Cry little sister/thou shall not fall.''Justin suddenly had to support a crying Alex. He held her tightly, whispering nonsense in her ear.''Come, come to your brother/thou shall not die."It's Dean. He's not the same.""What do you mean?""He's hurting me, Justin."Unchain me sister/thou shall not fear.''That explained it. All the fear, and the nightmares. ''Love is with your brother/thou shall not kill."Alex, let me help you.""Why would you do that?""Because, I love you."Last fire/come to me.''She was dreaming. The house was burning, and Dean was laughing. She was burning, and Justin was standing there."Justin! Save me, please!""Come to me, Alex."''Cry little sister/cry for me."Shut up, Alex. Your tears can't save you."But she was crying for Justin.My shangri-la/I can't forget."Alex, I love you. I want to be with you forever.""I love you too, Justin."Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed her.Why you were mine/I need you now.''She was his little sister. His torment, his irritation, his sun, his bliss."Alex, I need you," he whispered softly to himself.''Cry little sister. Thou shall not fall.''Tears just couldn't stop coming. She was on the edge...''Come come to your brother. Thou shall not die.''She should have been there an hour ago. But she wasn't.That's when Justin went looking.''Unchain me sister. Thou shall not fear.''Alex wasn't afraid of dying. She was afraid of losing ''him.Love is with your brother."Justin, I love you."Thou shall not kill.''She fell.When Justin found the note, he crumpled it in his hand."For her, you ''die ''Dean. For this, you ''die."Because he loved her, and lost her. song is property of seasons after, characters property of disney, yada yada yada. Dealex is Dean/Alex. Category:Blog posts